Shipwreck of Dagon's Bastard
Synopsis After dealing with the Wereboar creatures and finding out that King Uluwehi was killed, the Princess headed to Buabua, the island Ho'okele is Chieftan (?) for. On their journey to the island, they all discover the ship wreck of the Dagon's Bastard from the nation of Taldor. It's secrets will have far reaching consequences for those here and back home in Golarion. =Dagon's Bastard= Enroute to Buabua the group discovers a boat from Taldor, closer inspection reveals it to be the Dagon’s Bastard. The boat is angled and crashed to the shallow reefs below. The wave’s rock the boat back and forth, a bell sounds seemingly from the captain’s quarters. Ropes are draped over the sides and lack of lifeboats indicates at least those able to have left this ship for land. Convincing the Princess Puanani to let them investigate the boat while they wait for them, Heron, Wendy, Xangeon, Digro, Durza and Quietwood are given time to inspect the boat, the others stay behind with the Princess. The Captains Cabin Inside the captain’s cabin Heron inspects a scroll cabinet, while most of the items are either thrown from it, or otherwise empty, a scroll canister is found. Xangeon looked over the map and believes they have discovered a map of the Underdark. Heron is allowed to look at the map a second time'Retcon #01:' Heron's Skill Check Macro wasn't displaying the correct bonuses. Attribute Scores and Modifiers where not set correctly. Roll20's Macro Post. Post Retcon: Opening the scroll they discover a map of a continent inside that they know nothing about. Xangeon still Criticually Fumbled his check. Heron hands the map over to Xangeon for safe keeping in his Bag of Holding. Digro looks for the source of the bell, looks fro traps before entering the Captains Quarters and gives the room the once over. She finds behind the curtain the captains bed a small wind chime being rang by the rocking of the ship. A secret compartment underneath the captains bed is revealed due to the disturbance the boat had during the storms and its final plunge to the deepths of the reef. Looking for traps around this box, Digro retrieves its contents. A simple polished wooden box is picked open , inside the box is three letters, two have been opened, one has not. They each have at one point been sealed with the offical seal of Taldor. Digro's Slight of Hand vs Heron's Perception sees Digro being observed of trying to hide the letter within their sight. Reading the open two letters first the group finds out the normal information about the ship, diplomats they have sent to Tian Xia and are present on this boat, the ships orders, crew and passengers assigned to the Dragon's Bastard and her cargo. The second letter seems to be more clandestine in nature, terms like beating the hydra to its prize, insuring the demon lord doesn't reach the destination, the eagle is nieve but can be trusted for manulipation. Liguistics and Knowledge Local are called for, Heron and Digro quickly discover this simple code. The Hydra is mentioned mulitple times, has 12 heads and there is in fact 12 ships of the convoy. The Taldor captain is advised that nations like the Andorian are allies, but can be manpulated easily, the Cheliax ship Undaunted should be stopped at all costs to never make it to their destionation. This letter also gives information to deliver the unsealed letter to the 'Dragon', the Tian Xia government. From pressure of the others around her, Digro recluntantly opens the thrid letter, breaking the seal of the letter she reads it and conveys the message to the others. The writing and penmanship is very formal, using what appears to be gold ink. Addressing the Empireror of Tian Xia, requesting their alliance and promissing their riches of gold, silver and slaves to help Taldor to reclaim their rightful land and continent. Heron leaves Wendy with the group making sure the party is safe and that the party doesn't do anything 'shaddy' and retreats back to the boat to try and come to terms with the new situations they are in. Heron and Soha have a personal conversation, Heron is dismayed and Soha rebutes him. A masterwork dagger with a bloodstone in the helt is found and is pocketed. 82 Gold, 19 Silver and 14 Copper pieces has been found in a stash inside the captains desk. Thou its not said who found it. Queitwood (I believe) stays up top and sees the path down below deck is now clear and informs the others of this new fact. Digro makes to the bottom of the deck as quick as she can, only to be lead in by Wendy. The others head down stairs Durzza stealths... What lurks below deck In decending the steps that lead downwards, the group find themselves instantly rolling Initiative. |N01=Digro |I02=Soha.png |R02= |N02=Soha |I03=Durza.png |R03= |N03=Durza |I04=Quietwood.png |R04= |N04=Quietwood |I05=Heron.png |R05= |N05=Heron |I06=Xangeon.png |R06= |N06=Xangeon |I07=Wendy.png |R07= |N07=Wendy}} Below deck the characters find themselves partly submerged by water, some items are broken, rubble and other items are about but no one seems to be present down here. In the water crates and barrels are floating in the water. Coming out of the water is a humanoid fish-like creature, it holds a three-pointed spear Digro takes a look around and launches into a single attack missing. The floating barrels are being moved by creatures under the water, realising this Digro calls to the others that there are more creatures under the water. Durza gets sets loose an arrow causing a total of . Queitwood tries for their attack, , the fumble saw him hitting Durza causing them 7 points of damage the fumble further prevented them making a secondary attack. Xangeon rolls up next with an acid arrow to the face missing its target. Wendy seeing the two players totally missing gives decides now to speak, "Incompentance!" Sensing the danager the group is in shares its senses with Heron, alerting the others with the Princess to the danager. Even Wendy failed their attack roll. The Isonade fish people attack using a heavy coral crossbow. Digro takes 5 damage, turning their attention to Wendy, they make 5 attacks all missing the wild beast. Turn two sees Digro tries to reason with the Isonade and talks to them in Common, . Taking a risk, Digro attemps to move forward and sits on the floor. Wendy Grapples Digro and instead Digro sits near the Feet of the Windigo. Soha dives into the water and starts to transform into a River Troll and moves underwater into the boat. Durza takes a pot shot causing 4 damage. Quitewood holds their action and see if any of the Isonade people tries to hit Digro. Xangeon holds their action for the same purpose. Wendy says to the group, "Idoits" and tries to manhandle Digro away from the fight. Wendy's Strength vs Digro's sees Wendy lossing her action. From the depths of the water inside the ship, a new Isonade form appears, this humanoid-fish creature is bulkier than the others, smarter than the others and has four arms. Sensing this as a threat agaisnt Digro, both Durza and Xangeon unlesh their held actions. One attack of Durza's connects causing 11 points of damage. In recieving damage he signals to his kin to kill the players. Xangeon causes 12 points of lighning damage. Wendy gains an Attack of Opportunity causing 8 points of damage. Another attack of opportunity sees Wendy causing 10 to one of the normal Isonade kin. For the Isonade's turns a critical failure sees them hitting their leader for 4 points of damage. Heron joins the fight at this point. Digro stands up, throws her dagger at the four-armed Isonade doing 5 points of damage. Soha casts a spell and moves 40" feet within the water. Durza takes the next move missing a shot. Quietwood gets one shot causing 12 damage. Heron casts Haste on the allies. Xangeon takes acid arrow out again, causing 5 damage. Wendy does a full attack one attack misses, the other causes 7 damage. Isonade misses Wendy, she gains an attack of opportunity causing 12 damage. On Digro's turn she takes a twin attack one dagger connects causing 5 damage and takes a 5" step. Durza connects with their attack causing 4 damage. The Isonades fail a will save and now have a penalty of -1 AC, Attack and can only take one action per turn from Soha's (?) spell. Quietwood causes a massive 16 points of damage and takes an Isonade out. Wendy takes a twin attack again one causes 13 points. Heron attack is next and his strike hits true, 14 damage applied. For the Isonade, they hit Digro for 7, provoke an attack from Wendy causing 14 damage. Digro tries a twin attack as well only one causes 6 damage. Soha says in Aquan, "Your kind have betrayed the very land they rely on to live. For what you have done to the Kumi, she will make sure they are distoryed." Heron translate it, then replies, "Now is not the time to be politicising things." While Soha is talking to the group of Isonade's her gestures are to the one in front of her. Before they can react, she attacks the one behind the creature in front of her as an example of her power. A crushing attack from Soha crushes the target, demoralising the one infront of Soha. For Durrza they attackcausing 6 Damage taking a pot shot at an Isonade standing on crates. Quietwood takes a twin attacks again one hits for 21 damage. With three Isonade left, killing 7 and one four-armed Isonade on the field, Wendy causes 21 damage an arrow thru its eye, her second attack misses. Heron rolls causing a miss fire lucky hitting an Isonade member. Xangeon comes up from the back of the ship with Acid Arrow, two natural ones cause 2 damage. Wendy's Power Attack rolls 17, for 20 damage, but left Wendy missing the second attack. The remaining Isonade tries to go for Xangeon, Wendy misses, in a spilt second of confussion from Digro, she lurches into the air, grappling the Fish-person causing 6. With Digro's turn next, she places one set of manicules handchuffing the creature, and calls out for a healer to heal the creature. Quietwood (?) seeing no threat remains, stows their bow and recovers 6 arrows. (Who) loots the bodies and finds 8 Coral made underwater heavy crossbows and an assortment of bolts for it. Wendy grabs onto the creature to secure it. Soha readies to heal its wounds for 8 points. Heron asks if the group wants to interograte it, Quitewood pulls out their short sword waiting for the others. Heron asks "What are you trying to do?" the comes from a non-expression face, "You said, 'interogation', you ask question, it doesn't want to answer, I make it want to answer." Heron: "We are not torturing anyone here today." Soha: "Unless we must" Soha is Sensed Motived by Digro to find out if Soha would truely torture these people. Her results confirm she would. Digro's Folly Digro foolishly gets the party to ask if it can breath air, it replies it cannot. Wendy allows the creature to take a deep breath from the water and pludges them down and back up. With a the hostage escapes and allows themselves to sink to the bottom of the boat. |N01=Quietwood |I02=Digro.png |R02= |N02=Digro |I03=Heron.png |R03= |N03=Heron |I04=Wendy.png |R04= |N04=Wendy |I05=Xangeon.png |R05= |N05=Xangeon |I06=None.png |R06= |N06=Isonade }} Quietwood sees the creature around 8" below water. Digro, with her first action tries to fire the underwater crossbow at the creature. The bolt zooms past him, the effect is instant, he will continue to flee. The second bolt misses its target. Heron casts Guide on Durza (?). Heron (?) causes 7 damage from a critical hit. Wendy uses its strength to pull the creature to the surface. The interogration continues. Soha: "Why do your people attempt to attack the Kumi when it leaves its island." Isonade: "We eat what we want, we take what want, we are the masters of the ocean." Soha: "I am the protector of all that swims here, for you to kill these creatures for your gain is acceptable." Heron: "Wendy doesn't like the idea of property." Quietwood gets Wendy to remove the Isonade fully from the water and to hold down the creature so he can break its limbs. Digro and Heron voice an objection, "No, we will not torture any creature." Heron protests. Quietwood agrees but not before saying that the damage he does to the creature would easily be healed and that it is far better to disable the creature than it is to have it restrained. The group ties the restraints some of the furniture in the area (the half wall, crates). Xangeon wants the creature dead after it answers questions, someone else voiced that if it escapes again, they will attack till the Isonade is dead. (Unknown): "Did you kill the people on the boat?" Isonade: "The boat was abandoned when we found it." Sense Motive: The chat logs has Xangeon rolling a total of 20 for an unknown roll, it may have been skipped. At this stage those not asking questions start looting. An unknown person and Xangeon and Durza joins in. Soha: "You need to leave the Kumi alone, it is an ancient creature that must be free to leave the island. Your people have lost your way, I have been sent here by the land to make sure the lands and its creatures are protected. If they continue to threaten the creature or natural resources of the islands she will eradicate that threaten these things." Heron was dismayed at this information. Digro: "Where is your home or tribe?" Isonade: Explains, there is a massive cave system, they live inside this system. Isonade: "How am I to deliver this message to my people if you are going to kill me?" Soha (Auquan Only): "We," (Heron and Soha) "will not kill you, we will let you leave in peace if you answer our questions. We will honour this agreement. But you and your people must not harm the creatures of these islands or its treasures." Soha asks if Heron agrees, and Heron agrees. Quick fire questions: *Society - Information revealed *Respect for land - They respect the sharks, the top predature of the ocean, others may compete against the sharks, and the Isonade will protect them as a holy creature. *Will it keep its promise to deliver the groups message *How do they live Armed with recent information Soha starts to call upon a shark to come to her, thru their Druidic powers. The Isonade seeing Soha (and perhaps the group) are inline with the Sharks, changes its view of us and agrees to do as it has said. Digro rolls a natural 20 on a sense motive check on the general information the Isonade has told us. Since its seen us with the sharks, the Isonade does seem more interested in telling its elders about us and this group. Its unclear if this intention is a positive or negitive view. Soha (Speaking about the sharks): "I have protected them before, when we first came to these islands, others from harming them as they would have done. I wish to protect the Kumi as well, it is the last of its kind. To destroy them would be to kill the most ancient of sharks, but this Kumi has no way to reproduce and create more of their kind." Isonade (Shark): "I will tell our chieftain to allow the Kumi to travel from island to island." Soha: "We are the allies of the people who wish to live on these islands. Leave them alone and if they do not harm the land they too are protected." The Isonade and the Shark talk privatetly, turns to the group and says that he will deliver their message, both of them leave unharmed. Soha: "We are enemies of the wereboar creatures, please contact us if you need to talk with us. The characters return to the (boats) with the others. Soha and Wendy swim along with the boat. With half a mile left to go, the crew make no time to get to shore (thou may not get there). =Loot Table= *12 Coral made Underwater Heavy Crossbows (1d10 19-20) - Soha, Heron, Durza, Digro. (8 remain) *49 Bolts - 12 + 1 remaining *4 Opals - ? *2 Black Pearls AC Bonus, Stackable - Durza, Digro *1 +1 Sword, 1d8 - ? *1 Potion: Hide from Undead - ? *Wand of Know Direction - ? *Flint & Steel - ? *Sledge Hammer - Digro *Masterwork Whip - Durza *Single woolen cloak (Non magical?) - ? *Cane Sword - Xangeon *A secret item recovered by Digro - Digro Digro takes resources not listed for other people. =Retcons, Notes and References=